pinoy_survivor_leaguefandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Pilipinas
| previous = | next = Cebu }} is the inaugural season of Pinoy Survivor League. Development Hosts * Jaden * Shan * Gynyoh Format * Tribe Leaders: Each tribe was tasked to choose a leader that will pick between an Hidden Immunity Idol Clue or an advantage for the tribe. * Hidden Immunity Idols: Each tribe has a Hidden Immunity Idol in their camp. Each Idol was hidden in a map, and a castaway can gain "digs" to find the idol. A Hidden Immunity Idol, when used, will negate all the votes casted on the user. Next person with the highest votes will then go home. * Double Tribal Council: Before the tribe merge, two tribes were sent to Tribal Council. * Double Vote Advantage: Gained in challenges as a reward. A castaway with this advantage can cast 2 votes in Tribal Council. * Ditch a Tribal Council Advantage: Gained in challenges as a reward. A castaway with this advantage can skip or not attend a Tribal Council. The castaway is safe from the votes, and also is not allowed to cast a vote. Castaways Season Summary At the start of the game, 18 castaways were split into tribes based on the island they're residing. The three tribes were Luzon, wearing yellow, Visayas, bleeding blue, and Mindanao, waving red. Before the castaways were designated into their tribes, each of them had to choose one person to be the leader of their group. Right out of the gate, Van was chosen for Luzon, Jeff for Visayas, and Hezel for Mindanao. Back at camp, the leaders had the option to choose between digs for the idol or an advantage in the first immunity challenge. The three wanted assurance of immunity that's why they opted to choose the advantage for the challenge. Hidden immunity idols were in play. The members of the winning tribe for each reward challenge would be given a chance to dig for the idol. The map was composed of 80 grids in which they had to combine a letter and a number to guess. Albert with enough luck, managed to find the hidden immunity idol for Mindanao. Also, with a nice spot to search, Poklong digged the idol for Visayas tribe. Unfortunately, none of Luzon tribe members found it, leading the game with 2 idols in the merge. However at the survivor auction, Hezel bought bottle of beers for him. Fortunately, he notched something behind it and it was the hidden immunity idol. With that, Hezel became the founder of the third hidden immunity idol. Strength of the tribe was more on point. At the first tribal council where Luzon went, it was an obvious vote based on activity, where Prince's torch was snuffed. Social interactions were also considered. Poklong and Oscar's tight relationship in Visayas, threatened the tribe. With the domination of The Evil Trinity Alliance composed of Jeff, Miguel and Rod, Oscar got voted out. After winning consecutive challenges, Mindanao lost two members where Blue was medically evacuated due to heat exhaustion. With the powerhouse alliance of Ruru, Hezel and Jerone named MindaCor3, Leslie and Albert found themselves on the outs, but it was Leslie who was sent home. With 14 players left, the game shifted as they were split into two tribes of 7 where Visayas was dissolved. At Luzon 2.0, the original Luzon and Visayas members had the numbers, with Ruru, coming alone from Mindanao. On the other tribe, original Minda had the numbers with 3, leaving Visayas and Luzon with 2 players each. Luzon 2.0 lost the two immunity challenges. Ruru being the lone vote had his validations as a single vote to make moves. The Visayas members pulled in Ruru with them. They had the plan to take out Gio, but in case of idol plays, they pitched out the plan to blindside Gio's ally, Peter. To assure his safety, Van flipped his vote to Gio and didn't stick with the Luzon to vote out Miguel. On the other hand, two members of the Evil Trinity Alliance, Jeff and Miguel, alongside with Ruru emerged victorious as their blindside plan for Peter came to play. At the second tribal council, Ruru stayed in tack for the numbers. With convincing powers, Ruru and Miguel swayed Van to blindside Jeff. In the end, Gio on the bottom survived and Jeff left home blindsided. Again with 12 people, the tenacity of the game took its toll. They were divided into two tribes of 6. In a surprise twist, they were told to compete for individual immunity as both tribes faced tribal council. At Luzon, Poklong won safety and in Mindanao, Rod won immunity. At Luzon's tribal council, everyone was scared of Miguel to reconcile with Rod on the merge. Ultimately, majority of the tribe voted him out. At Mindanao, Luzon and Mindanao teamed up against Visayas, with Richmond being the option left, he was sent home. At 10, the tribe had merged. Everyone was scrambling for power. But again, they were catered with a double tribal council twist. At the first challenge, Ruru won safety, a double vote and a steal vote. Van won a double vote and Hezel won a note which tells he can ditch a tribal council. At first tribal council, majority of the tribe took out the last member of the Evil Trinity Alliance left, Rod. At the second challenge, Poklong and Ruru battled it out, but in the end, Poklong won it. At tribal council, due to Jerone's absence, Minda lost the power. Ruru played a hidden immunity idol, which turned out fake. He then pointed out that it was Albert's idol, which Albert denied. Luzon took the chance and Van used his double vote. With a shocking finish, Ruru was voted out and became the first jury member. The final 8 then faced the auction which gave Poklong immunity. At the immunity challenge, Hezel emerged victorious and became invictus with Poklong. At tribal council, the solid luzon alliance of Cj, Gio, Van and Ronel planned to vote Jerone. With desperation to make big moves and to grasp the numbers, Ronel orchestrated the plan to take out Gio with Van and Cj. CJ stayed with the Gio vote but Van was bugged. So with Mindanao and Poklong's vote, he flipped and voted out one of his own, Ronel. With numbers dwindling at final 7, Cj and Van with Hezel made a pact to vote out Gio. Hezel and Jerone both stayed with the Gio vote while Poks and Albert voted Cj. In the end, Cj and Van stayed with the solid luzon alliance and they all voted out Jerone, leaving Poklong and the two Minda blindsided. Blindsided and betrayed, Hezel used his advantage for the final 6 and didn't attend tribal. Solid Luzon alliance made a gamble to vote Albert who might be bluffing he will play the idol. In the end, Cj and Van couldn't take the risk and merged with the other alliance to finally vote Gio out. With 3 idols still left in the game, paranoia was at its peak. Hezel won immunity for himself and everyone was left dangling. At tribal council, history has been made. Double vote and the 3 idols were activated. Van used his double vote for Cj and Poklong. Albert played his hidden immunity idol but wasn't that useful because no votes were casted for him. Poklong also used his idol and voided all 3 votes against him. Hezel on the other hand, played his idol for CJ at the last minute. CJ spared his 2 votes against him leaving Van the only person without security. In the end, Van's double vote didn't pay off. Everyone was immuned, except for Van, who became the 5th jury member. At final 4, stakes were high. With "I am Holding the Idol" challenge, Albert assured his safety at final 3, leaving the other 3 in jeopardy. Duo alliances were made, but considering the biggest threat in the game, Poklong, the alliances have fallen. In the end, Hezel, who excluded himself from his previous alliances, survived the vote when majority of the tribe took out the Golden Boy, Josemaria. 2 mindanao and 1 luzon are left. The final 3 took part in a 4-phased challenge. And again, Albert snatched the bacon and got himself a spot in Final 2. Albert had second thoughts but he finally decided he would choose the person, whom he think he can beat. In the end, he picked CJ with him, making Hezel the last jury member. At final 2, lot of tribal trashing was brought out. Both of the finalists were told that they are goat-ish and don't deserve the final 2. At last, the jurors decided to vote the little less devil. With a landslide vote of 7 to 0, Albert lost to CJ. To conclude, CJ Bravo became the winner and the sole survivor of Survivor: Pilipinas! Episodes — Voting History Trivia Category:Seasons